I'll wait for you because I love you
by anime0017
Summary: What kind of perspective did Sakura have when Syaoran left him to do his duties at Hong Kong? How about Tomoyo, when Sakura discovered her feelings for Li? Also Naoko, is still lefty loveless?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll wait forever, because I love you**

This is based in the manga, thus, cannon universe. It's my first time to write something based on the manga. Hope you'll like it! I got inspired writing this 'because I ever think why Tomoyo and Naoko have never had a happy ending. Tomoyo's happiness is Sakura's happiness even hers is for Syaoran, and Naoko didn't even have a part to comfort Sakura in Volume 12 It is like she did have any more participation on the story- except, ofcourse when they show they are asleep because of Eriol's spell. But duh! It was on Vol. 11. Also she didn't have a partner in the story.

But no, it isn't a pairing of Naoko and Tomoyo! It just sort of waiting? Just read to find out!

Also this is written (obviously) in different POV's

Note: I have posted it here before, but reposted it because I thought it needs to be broken down in chapters instead of a ONE-SHOT… it was too long anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OoOoO-Tomoyo-OoOoO

"Oh no! I haven't told him my feelings…" Sakura said in a really disappointing voice to me, which made my heart hurt, thus replying her this way, can also meant I'm letting go of her. I know she'll never love me the way I love her. But I really need to this, her happiness is my happiness.

"Hold on Sakura-chan!" I shouted over the phone, I really need to give her hope. I don't need to be self-centered now. She's crying I know it.

"There's still time! You have an invincible phrase!" I continued. Ok, I did say it. I must have no regrets after this…

"Everything will surely be alright" She replied to me. I feel nice that moment. I gave her hope.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan!" She continued as she hung-up the phone.

I held up the phone tightly, up to my chest, recalling our conversation. My mind feels happy, thinking her happiness is my happiness, but I still don't know why I'm hurt in some ways.

"Next is the Tomoeda's Choir!" The person in the speaker said followed by cheerful claps from the audience.

OoOoO-Naoko-OoOoO

"That was a really nice one horror story! I love it!" I squealed just after reading the book I have just borrowed from the library. Just as I re-open the book, my okaa-san called me, I wonder why.

I came down from my room, seeing my mom holding the wireless phone on her hand. So it's a phone call. I picked up the phone from her and she did go away.

"Hello? Yanagisawa Naoko-chan is here" I said over the person in the phone. Which made me think, why okaa-san didn't tell who is it? Hey, I just remembered, she doesn't treat me as her daughter, but an obligation. She hates me I know it, maybe I'm the reason why father has to go away to work overseas, like Rika-chan. But Rika-chan's family is different from mine. Her family has love all around, but mine doesn't.

"Naoko-chan! It's me Rika-chan." Rika said to me in her usual voice, but I can sense that she is a bit worried about something.

"Oh, Rika-chan, why did you call? Is there something you need to tell me? I can sense that something is bothering you…" I'm getting worried for her now, I really do.

"Did you saw Sakura-chan yesterday? How about today?" Rika-chan said with a worried voice.

"Um… I didn't… Yesterday, just after I came from the bookstore, I just only saw Chicharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun on the park. Today, I didn't go out. Is there's something wrong with Sakura-chan?" I asked her

"She was crying yesterday… I'm worried about her… And when I called today at her house, her father said that she is busy over something… I know she can surpass it, but I'm worried…" She replied to me

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan sure knows where she is. It will be alright, Rika-chan" I make sure of it. I cannot think of my friends crying. It made me hurt as well. It affects me too much. It's better this way. Also, come to think of it, Hiiragizawa-kun is now on England. Maybe it's the reason.

(Short note: They still don't know that today is the flight of Syaoran to Hong Kong. Also they didn't know that Syaoran is going away. Except ofcourse, Sakura and Tomoyo)

"Thanks, Naoko-chan" She said as we hung-up.

After the call, I immediately go up to my room. Thinking why when my friends cried up to me, I feel hurt as well? I feel that their problem is my problem as well? Why? Why Am I being a worrier? Even my own problems I can't find an answer. I only find to get away with those problems with books/mangas. Why don't I have courage to tell my friends about it? Why am I being so pessimistic sometimes?

But my mind would always tell me the answer about it. I'm being worried about small problems of mine, thinking its big problems as they have, but it isn't. So what is the reason of thinking it? It is maybe because most of my friends find their true love? Funny for me to be jealous. See, Rika-chan is going out with someone older than her; Chicharu-chan is dating for a long time with Yamazaki-kun, and Sakura-chan… She told us that she likes somebody, and it is proven when she brought a bear kit.

I always know that if I wait, that person will surely be there for me. I know I'm still young, but I can wonder why, it is not passing in my life? I think I'm desperate that special someone because I want to feel to be loved, not the way friends loved each other.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

There, I hope you like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow (I did some editing's on it). Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll wait forever, because I love you**

The chapter 2 of my story! This chapter is all about Tomoyo, 'coz the next chapter will be all about a mysterious coffee shop!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, Clamp does

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OoOoO-Tomoyo-OoOoO

The competition has ended, and Tomoeda is the champion. Many have congratulated us, proud of us that we've promoted again our school. And ofcourse, the business partners of my mom. They congratulated me. I know they are doing it to get closer to my family. I'm the heiress of the company ofcourse. I know they won't be there, If I'm not a Daidouji. They even budge each other just to see my presence and let me know who they are. I'm getting used to this. I think this is even the reason why my father left us. There was not too much peace, space left for the family. Always business has always move in the scene. Even my okaa-san and I are on a vacation, a phone call would always come by. Business, business, business!

I even think of myself just a very simple person, like Sakura-chan. Never has been expecting for you to win every competition, win every quiz bee, and other pathetic school things like that. They expect me to be like-or better- to okaa-san, since I'm the heiress of the Daidouji Toy Company. My state is also another reason for me to fell more in love with Sakura-chan. When I first entered Tomoeda elementary, no one really knows who I am- except for the teachers. The student's didn't even suspect me for being the daughter of the Daidouji Corporation. Then it came that Sakura-chan, my seatmate, notice I do not have any erasers. Ofcourse, I was trained to do not commit any mistakes, so having an eraser is not really important to me. She gave it to me with a smile and saying "I'm glad I brought two erasers with me. From now on, we'll be seatmates" First I'm thinking if she's doing it because she had discovered about my state, but it is not. When she saw my body guards, she was shocked. But still, she remained as the very simple, smiling Sakura to me.

But I now, I know I had to let go. To move on from the past. But I know it will be too hard for me to achieve. I know, most of my suitor's are not truly in love with me. They just do it either of my state as an heiress or because of my outer appearance. Not because I'm me, and I hate it!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

That's the 2nd part of Tomoyo's POV… up next is Naoko, Sakura and another POV of Tomoyo… Hope you like this VERY SHORT chapter… I'll post the next one when I got time… Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll wait forever, because I love you**

The mysterious shop is introduced! Will our three broken characters meet up and share their stories?

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, Clamp does

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OoOoO-Sakura-OoOoO

There, he left me. But I know that he'll be coming back. I wipe up my tears and walk towards the motorcycle of my onii-chan. He has his grumpy face, I don't know why. He always got pissed of Syaoran-kun. Maybe because of their first meeting, where he did grabbed Syaoran-kun by his collar. They could have a martial arts fight, but Yukito-san interrupted them. That was a very confusing incident.

"Let's go home, thanks again" I said in my calm voice, but I know he can sense that I'm really sad but sort of happy too. Because I know he'll come back for me.

"As you like, Kaijuu" He said to me with a smile and gave me the helmet. Hey, he was grumpy a second ago and now he's happy?

"Do you like to eat for a while?" He continued to say as he turns on the engine. I wonder why? Maybe he was hungry. He was cooking when we went away. It's breakfast time anyways.

"Maybe…" Was all I can say. I don't know if I can eat. I was hurt, that for all the hints, I have been oblivious of Syaoran-kun's feelings for me also my feelings for him. I'm really so dense! Only to realize about that when it is too late.

After a while, we end up to a really nice restaurant. It is a kind where they have a bulletin board and you can write on it. Onii-chan said to me that if I have something to say that I lose a chance to say it, I can write it there. It is somewhat a comforting board, I think? After saying that to me, he go away to order some food.

There we're many messages. Regrets, happiness, sadness, you name it. But simply I wrote there:

_**I'll wait forever, because I love you**_

OoOoO-Naoko-OoOoO

After thinking about those things, I decided to go out. On my way to this restaurant, I saw Sakura-chan with her onii-chan on his motorcycle. I thought, maybe they ate there and just finished. I went inside, it is my first time to go there, and ordered a piece of cake and a sundae. They said that they have this board, and I can write on it- since I'm waiting for my order- but I insisted. They said that even I didn't write I can read the ones that others write, that maybe it could help me in my problems. When I stood up, there's something that caught my eye. Written on a pink metallic pen:

_**I'll wait forever, because I love you**_

It struck me. I'm here, being so pathetic, angry for waiting and waiting. Even there's a person is willing to wait. I don't know why it came up to my mind. But it relieved me. I returned to my seat and start to read the book that I brought while waiting for my order.

OoOoO-Tomoyo-OoOoO

After all those businessmen go away, I asked my mom if I can spend celebrating alone. She wants to celebrate it with me, but later gave me permission because she realized that I needed time for myself.

I came to this restaurant, it is known for great desserts. After I ordered, I walk up to their bulletin board. I didn't write, because I do not know what to write. There I saw something, it says:

_**I'll wait forever, because I love you**_

I somewhat know the handwriting, but my mind won't think who's handwriting is it. Then I came up to realize that I really need to move on. And wait for someone for me. As I looked for a spare seat, I saw Naoko-chan.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Notes about Sakura's POV: Yeah, I know it's weird. But I'll explain it. Touya was grumpy the second ago because he was shocked that the brat is going away, leaving his sister crying. But as he saw Sakura with a happy feeling inside (Sakura somewhat feels that Syaoran-kun will come back for her, no matter how long it takes), he came to realize their situation and knows that the brat truly loves his sister that it'll definitely go back to Japan to be with her. Somewhat he is also letting go of her sister to Syaoran. That's it! I know it's a bit complicated, so if you have any questions, please PM me or review! I'm happy to answer those questions!

Another Note/ about the bulletin board: I don't know where my mind got that idea. But I really need to put up a communication between the three girls. The way for Sakura to teach the two, without her realizing it. I even think of Sakura writing on the table in the restaurant, but that was too uncivilized for her. Also making Sakura write a note on a piece of paper, left it on the park, making it for Naoko and Tomoyo read it was quite weird and so coincidence for them. Also it can mean that Sakura is littering- making her a bad example for you. Hahaha…

The phrase, "I'll wait forever, because I love you" is from the last phrase Sakura had said when Syaoran went away. But to be precise, what she has said is "I'll wait forever, because Syaoran-kun is the one I love most". But I changed the second part because Tomoyo and Naoko would know that it is Sakura who wrote there. Also for Sakura's part, it's kinda awful to put his name there. By the way I think it would be nice if Tomoyo and Naoko would have known about this phrase. For them to not lose hope of waiting. I know it is somewhat corny… I admit it. But it is nice!

I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. Sorry for my huge blabbering up there. I'll post the next chapter after I finished revising it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll wait forever, because I love you**

Tomoyo and Naoko met up at the shop! It was on normal POV this time. Will they resolve their problem? The final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, Clamp does

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OoOoO-Normal POV-OoOoO

"Konnichiwa, Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo said to her friend as she sat down to the spare seat in front of Naoko's table.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan! It is nice seeing you here" Naoko replied with a smile. Ofcourse she just have realized a hope.

"Naoko-chan, if it was by a chance, did you write on the bulletin?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. She really wants to know who wrote that. Because she wanted to seek advice, and it seemed for her to know that handwriting.

"Gomen 'ne, Tomoyo-chan. I do not write on the bulletin. But something struck me on that bulletin. The one's written on a pink metallic pen and says 'I'll wait forever, because I love you'" She replied, with a face that saying that relieved her more.

"It also struck me…" Tomoyo said as a waiter approached them to give Naoko's sundae and cake.

"Waiter, if any chance, is the one who came here with his brother on a motorcycle wrote on the bulletin board with a metallic pink pen?" Naoko asked the waiter

"Miss, I'm afraid I cannot say it. It's everyone's privacy what they wrote there." The waiter replied and walked away.

"Huh?" Tomoyo said after the conversation of Naoko and the waiter.

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan came here before me. But when I came, they are already going away. See, you seemed that the handwriting is familiar to you, so I thought it can be Sakura-chan" Naoko said with a smile, her face looked like that she has just solved a big crime.

"So Sakura-chan was here? Maybe it is she who writes it. But the words also struck me. Making me think that waiting is not bad." Tomoyo said

"You're right! So now, I promise I won't get angry for that person to come late to my life" She replied with a great perseverance on her eyes.

"You mean your waiting for that special someone?" Tomoyo asked

"Yup! But I know, if I wait patiently, he'll come. And I know he will. How about you?" Naoko asked Tomoyo who is staring her.

"It did come, but I know I had to let go, because that person has some else to love. So now, I'm waiting for that someone. Someone who is really for me, only for me." She replied as the waiter gave her the caramel shake she had ordered.

"We can wait, right?" Naoko said as she took a scoop on her sundae. She is waiting for Tomoyo's food to arrive before she can start eating.

"Yup, so if ever two of us, find that someone first, must treat!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Right!" Naoko agreed, almost raising her spoon with a giggle.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sorry if it didn't end up a very nice ending, where Tomoyo and Naoko would have a partner. I just ran out of idea's when I made this one. Hontoni Gomen Nasai. But I have another fic of ExT pairing (a ONE-SHOT) with a title of _It all started on that tree_. I do not know why is that name so. Hahaha… It is a songfic…

My friend even suggests to me to make this a multi chapter, but I don't think so I'll be able to finish it. I ran out of ideas for this one. Also currently I'm working with two on-going stories here. I hope you'll read it too. The first one is also a CardCaptor Sakura fanfic (An ExT pairing) with a title of **A Very Special Party**, the second one is a black cat fanfic (the pairing is still a surprise at the moment I posted this) titled **Memories**.

Thank you again for reading and reviews are very much appreciated.

anime0017


End file.
